The Bandicoot's New Groove
The Bandicoot's New Groove is another cartoon movie spoof and parody of "The Emperor's New Groove" is created by TheUnitedPikachus. It appeared on YouTube on 12-18-10. *Human Kuzco-Crash Bandicoot *Kuzco (Llama)-Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Theme Song Guy - Genie (Aladdin) *1st Guard- Alameda Slim (Home On The Range) *Old Man-Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) *2nd Guard-Jafar (Aladdin) *Announcer for Pacha-Shrek *Man For Bride Choosing- Lucky Jack (Home On The Range) *Brides -Dory (Finding Nemo) Nala (The Lion King) Fiona (Shrek) Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) and Duchess (The Aristocats) *Peasant Near Yzma -Gingy (Shrek) *Pacha_Blu (Rio/Rio 2) *Chicha - Jewel (Rio/Rio 2) *Chaca - Bia (Rio 2) *Tipo - Buster (We're Back a Dinosaur's Story) *Bucky the Squirrel -Pikachu (Pokemon) *Yzma_Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Kronk_Rafael (Rio / Rio 2) *Angel_Kronk Eduardo (Rio 2) *Devil-Kronk Iago-(Aladdin) *Misty The Llama-Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) *Birthday Singers - Spix Macaw Tribe (Rio 2) *2 Men at Checkboard - Luigi and Mario (Mario Bros) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy) *Man Giving Thumbs Up-Donkey (Shrek) *Bees - Hoppers (A Bug's Life) *Mudka's Meat Hut Chef -Chef Kawasaki (Kirby) *Llamas - Scat Cat and His Band (The Aristocats) *Bird Bingo_Zapdos (Pokemon) *Jaguars - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Yzma (Cat) - Marie (The Aristocats) *Turtle Kuzco -Squirtle (Pokemon) *Bird Kuzco-Wilbur (The Rescuers:Down Under) *Whale Kuzco-Kyogre (Pokemon) *Bouncing Announcer-Uxie (Pokemon) *3rd Guard -Bowser (Mario) *Guard in Warthog Form -Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Guard in Lizard Form -Grovyle (Pokemon) *Guard in Ostrich Form - Nigel (Finding Nemo) *Guard in Octopus Form - Squidward (Spongebob) *Guard in Gorilla Form - Magilla Gorilla *Guard in Cow Form - Elliot (Open Season) *Chicha's Baby - Piplup (Pokemon) *Kronk's Scouts - Pinocchio, Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective), Bulbasaur (Pokemon), Jenny (Oliver and Company) Scene Index: #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 2 - Blu's Arrival/The Bandicoot's Advisor #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 3 -Crash Bandicootopia #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 4 - Maleficent's Revenge #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 6 - Finishing the Job #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 7 - Blu Returns Home #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 8 - Demon Cat! #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 9 - Into the Jungle/Blu to the Rescue #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 10 - The Transition of Power #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 11 - Battle at the Bridge #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 12 - In Hot Pursuit #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 14 - A Cat Alone/Friends, Finally #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 15 - Playtime at Blu's House #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 16 - The Chase #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 17 - Maleficent Confronts Crash Bandicoot/Thomas O'Malley #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 19 - Maleficent's Kitten Form #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 20 - A Whole New Groove #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 21 - End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") #The Bandicoot's New Groove part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:TheUnitedPikachus Category:Parodies